While out socializing with a group, it is rare to have total agreement amongst its members as to which activities the members of the group are to be involved in. Often, smaller groups based on interests form. These smaller groups are typically short lived and exist only for the duration of an event such as a visit to an amusement park or sporting event. The members of such groups often wish to be able to communicate exclusively with the members of the small group during the event.
Various communication systems and devices exist that permit the formation of a network of wireless communication devices. Cellular telephones, two way pagers, and wireless personal digital assistants can be used to permit communications between members of a group. However, using such existing devices, it is often very difficult to establish, maintain, use and terminate an ad-hoc network.
For example, the user of a cellular telephone can create an ad hoc network by obtaining phone numbers for other cellular telephones and arranging for a three way or conference call. However, such a network cannot be established rapidly. Further such a network requires that the permanent identification numbers that are associated with each phone be shared with others. This permits anyone who has access to the identification number to attempt to call the holder of the phone. Thus, many users of cellular telephones are reluctant to share their telephone numbers with others with whom they may have only an ad hoc need to communicate.
It is also known to provide video cameras and monitors that communicate in a wireless fashion using multiple channels and code encryption to reduce the possibility of signal confusion and unauthorized monitoring of the channel. For example, in JP10145637 what is shown is a video camera and monitor that are adapted to exchange video in a wireless fashion. Before installation of the camera, the camera and monitor are joined by a wire connector and identification codes are exchanged. The use of the wire connection to exchange codes eliminates the risk of interception of the codes that is associated with exchanging the codes wirelessly. This exchange of identification codes however, can be tedious to execute where multiple devices must be registered for mutual communication.
Alternatively, other types of communication devices such as the Talkabout (R) system sold by Motorola Corporation Schaumburg, Ill. provide simple access to one or more open communication channels. Any number of members can form a network on such a channel. Communications are encoded using one of a plurality of predefined codes. Each user in a network selects the same channel/code combination. Access to communications is restricted because each device has multiple communication channels with multiple codes that can be used. This makes it unlikely that a surreptitious listener will obtain the proper channel and code combination to listen to a particular communication. This method too can be inconvenient to execute because each member of the group must manually adjust for channel and code.
Other known wireless specifications and formats such as for example, the Bluetooth standard that is based upon Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers standard 802.11b permit the formation of ad hoc networks. Bluetooth requires that a low-cost digital radio frequency transceiver chip be included in each communication device to be used in a network. Each device has a unique 48-bit address. Using the unique 48-bit address, connections between communication devices can be quickly made. Such connections can be in a point-to-point or multi-point fashion. Bluetooth provides secure communications using a scheme of public and private encryption keys. Bluetooth devices have a communication range of about 10 meters. Each Bluetooth device uses an inquiry procedure to discover which other Bluetooth enabled communication devices are in range and to determine the addresses for the devices. The inquiry procedure involves a unit sending out inquiry packets. If another unit that is in range is in an appropriate state to receive the inquiry packets, the other unit will enter an inquiry response state and send an inquiry reply to the source. After the inquiry procedure has completed, a connection can be established using a paging procedure. It will be appreciated that using such a system requires a continual cycle of inquiries and responses. Such a system creates difficulties in that it allows for unwanted connections to be formed. These unwanted connections must be filtered out or otherwise sorted. It can be difficult for a novice user to separate desirable connections from undesirable connections.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus and a method for establishing an ad hoc network in a rapid and effective fashion. There is a further need for an apparatus and method that permits a user to privately communicate with members of an ad-hoc network in a simple and easy to understand manner.